


And Now We're Right Here In This Room

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Niall was watching Lost and Shawn kept looking at him by the corner of his eyes. Just as the second episode was about to start Niall moved his hand up Shawn's arm, his fingers tracing the tattoo decorating Shawn’s forearm, mindlessly.





	And Now We're Right Here In This Room

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Niall and Shawn's interview at Biggest Weekend and I was inspired by the story of their first meeting. Title is from Shawn's song "Nervous" which inspired me too.
> 
> Enjoy your reading x

Shawn is sitting on Niall’s couch, fiddling with his phone nervously, scrolling through Twitter and Instagram. He likes a few posts and reply to some of his fans, while Niall says bye to his last guests. 

*

Before tonight Shawn had never met Niall, he obviously knew who he was since he spent hours making videos of himself covering One Direction songs but he never thought one day he would be sitting in Niall’s living room. It felt extremely surreal. But tonight, before the AMA’s start he heard someone say Niall was there and he took his chance and DM’d him on Twitter. When Niall answered back Shawn almost threw his phone on the floor. He looked at the message for a few minutes before finally answering.

“I think we should meet ;)”

He had it send before he realised he had added a wink. Shawn was feeling mortified. Niall would never meet him.

“Can’t wait to finally meet you ;)”  
“I reckon you’ll be easy to find, you probably tower over everybody.”

Finally...finally meet him. Niall had already think about meeting him and he had replied with a wink, too. Shawn knew his cheeks were bright red right now, he could feel are warm they were. He shook his head and tried to think about something to reply.

“Can’t wait to see if you’re as cute in person as you are on tv.”

Shawn had it send before he chickened out. His hands were shaking.

“You’ll find out soon x"

*

Niall walked back in the living room, a warm smile on his face and two beers in his hands.

“You’re legal in Canada, so...just don’t tell anyone. Wouldn’t want me to get in trouble,” said Niall with a wink before he plopped down on the couch next to Shawn.

Shawn chuckled and took a sip of his beer. Niall was sitting close to him, not close enough to touch but close enough, Shawn could feel Niall’s body heat radiating on him.

*

When Niall found him backstage, at the end of the night, they instantly hit it off. Niall was friendly and hugged him tight and pat him on the back before he let Shawn go.

“Not too disappointed by this?” asked Niall a cheeky grin decorating his face, pointing at himself.

Shawn let out a nervous laugh and swallowed loudly.

“Not, uh, not at all,” answered Shawn, blushing once more. It was a lot easier to say these things over text.

“Good! A few of my mates are coming to mine to relax if you want, you are more than welcome,” proposed Niall, like they hadn’t met literally 20 minutes ago. 

“Yeah, yeah sure,” accepted Shawn, because why not. Niall was cute and nice and he was dying to meet him for months, Shawn would be an idiot to pass up this offer.

*

“So, d’ya want to watch anythin’?” asked Niall, smiling softly, turning his head to look at Shawn. 

“Y-yeah sure,” stuttered Shawn.

Niall grabbed the remote that was laying on the couch next to him and gave it to Shawn.

“I have to use the loo, put whatever you want.”

Niall got off the couch, his arm brushing against Shawn when he moved, sending a shiver down Shawn’s spine. 

“Don’t go anywhere,” said Niall over his shoulder as he walked out of the living room. 

“I’m not planning to,” said Shawn, biting his bottom lips to keep him from smiling too much. 

Shawn took the remote and started surfing between the channels to see if there was anything good on t.v., his hands were still shaking. Shawn had no idea of what was going on exactly, he knew he was he one who started it when he DM’d Niall but to be 100% he never thought Niall would actually answer him and even less invite him into his house.

*

Everybody was starting to gather up their things to leave so Shawn thought he should do the same, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He was walking toward the couch where he had dropped his jacket earlier when he felt Niall’s hand on his arm.

“What’re ya doin’?”

“Well, everybody is leaving.”

“You can stay, if you want,” said Niall 

“I, uh yeah, I guess I could,” answered Shawn, smiling nervously.

*

Shawn found a channel playing reruns of the first season of Lost and decided it would be good enough. He dropped the remote on the coffee table and took a sip of his beer just as Niall came back. 

When Niall sat down, Shawn noticed how closer to him Niall had sit, this time their arms and thighs were touching. Neither of them said anything and they fell into comfortable silence, watching Lost. Or, Niall was watching Lost and Shawn kept looking at him by the corner of his eyes. Just as the second episode was about to start Niall moved his hand up Shawn's arm, his fingers tracing the tattoo decorating Shawn’s forearm, mindlessly. Shawn felt his breath catch in his throat, but said nothing by fear Niall would stop. Niall’s fingers were trailing slowly up and down Shawn’s arm and Shawn had to close his eyes for a moment. When the time the third episode started Niall got up the couch.

“Do you want some water?”

“Yes, please.”

Niall smiled and walked to the kitchen. Shawn took the opportunity to let out the breath he was holding and walked around the living room until Niall came back.

“What are ya doin’?” laughed Niall, looking at Shawn, an eyebrow arched.

“Uh nothing, my legs were just getting restless a bit I guess.”

Niall sat back down on the couch and lifted his arm and motioned Shawn to sit back with his other arm. 

“C’mere,” Niall said, softly. 

Shawn cocked his head to the side. Did...did Niall wanted Shawn to...cuddle with him? Shawn decided to not think too much even though he never felt more nervous and confused.It was stupid to feel like this, he was not some innocent virgin, but there was something about Niall that baffled Shawn. He walked to the couch and took back his previous place next to Niall, only this time Niall closed his arm around Shawn’s shoulder and Shawn folded his legs under himself and let his head fall on Niall’s shoulders. 

It was comfortable despite the first few minutes being a bit awkward. After all, they had only officially met a few hours before. Shawn was missing the feels of Niall’s fingers on his skin and almost as if Niall had sensed it, he took Shawn’s arm and put it on his laps and started tracing the tattoo again. When Niall moved his left hand from Shawn’s shoulder to his head, gently playing with his curls, Shawn closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

“Ya okay?” questioned Niall, worry evident in his voice.

“Mmm, yeah. Feels great.”

Suddenly Niall moved to retrieve the remote control on the table in front of them and closed the tv, leaving them in complete darkness.

“It was getting boring,” said Niall as he took back his previous position.

Shawn lifted his head and his nose brushed against Niall’s jaw.

“I can go,” said Shawn even if the last thing he wanted to do was leaving Niall’s embrace.

“Not what I said,” whispered Niall, “TV was getting boring, not you.”

Shawn said nothing but moved his head again, this time nuzzling Niall’s jaw deliberately. He wasn’t sure about what he was doing and Shawn felt like his heart was trying to escape his chest but he turned his head slightly and connected his lips with Niall’s neck and waited for some sort of reaction from Niall. When Niall sighed and relaxed under his mouth, Shawn sucked gently on the skin. He continued to suck for a moment, until he knew he had left a mark on Niall’s fair skin even if he couldn’t see it in the dark. Niall whimpered at the loss of contact and Shawn moved his body until he was face to face with Niall. 

“Hi,” said Shawn, chuckling.

“Hi.”

Shawn smiled even though Niall couldn’t see his face and put his hands on Niall’s chest to keep his balance as he straddled Niall’s thighs.

“Tell me if-"

“You can do whatever you want with me,” interrupted Niall, “but don’t worry I’ll tell you if there is anything I don’t like.”

Shawn felt his cheeks burn and he was glad they were in the dark. Niall put his hands over Shawn’s where they were still on his chest.

“Your hands are shaking. Are you sure this is okay?” Niall asked softly.

Shawn nodded and realised Niall couldn’t see him.

“Yes, it’s just, you make me nervous.”

“I’m making you nervous? You didn’t seemed so nervous when you climbed on me,” laughed Niall.

“Oh shut up!”

Shawn slowly moved one of his hands from Niall’s chest to his neck and licked his lips. He dipped his head and closed the gap between their mouths. Just a slow press of lips. Niall kissed back immediately and Shawn felt himself relax when Niall put both of his hands on his hips. The room is completely silent excepted for their labored breath and Shawn thought he never heard something hotter than Niall being out of breath because he’s kissing him. Shawn kept kissing Niall but moved his hand back to Niall’s chest. He caressed it slowly before he found the first button and undo them slowly, letting his fingers trail in Niall’s chest hair. It’s softer than he imagined. He kissed Niall’s lips one last time before leaving a trail of kisses down Niall’s jaw and neck until he reached Niall’s chest.

Niall slowly moved his hands from Shawn’s hips to his thighs, rubbing them slowly, making Shawn shiver.

“Can we, maybe, if you want-"

Niall squeezed his thighs gently, stopping Shawn’s rambling.

“Just say it Shawny.”

 

“I love your couch, it’s super comfortable but, you must have a bedroom where we could continue this.”

Shawn couldn’t see Niall’s face but he knew he was smirking. He glared and kissed Niall again. 

“I do have a bedroom, with a bed even more comfortable than my couch,” said Niall, slowly removing Shawn from his laps and took his hand between his to lead him to his room. 

Niall gently closed the door behind them

*

Shawn opened his eyes and closed them back immediately when a ray of sun hit him in the face. He brought up his hand that was not stuck under Niall, to his face to rub the last traces of sleep. He turned his head to look at Niall’s head, comfortably pillowed on his chest and Shawn smiled. Niall’s naked body was warm pressed against his. He yawned and fell back asleep after a few minutes.

When he woke up again, Niall’s eyes were open and he was looking at him.

“Creep,” said Shawn, laughing when Niall pulled out his tongue. 

“Put that back in your mouth.”

“S’not what you were saying last night,” retorted Niall and Shawn felt his cheeks burn.

“You’re pretty when you blush.”

Shawn tried to glare but he knew he looked more fond than anything.

“About last night…”

“Do you regret it?” questioned Niall.

“No, no, not at all. Why? Do you?”

“No, but I’d like to know where we stand. Did you just want to have fun or do you want something more...? If it was just for one night I am fine with it but I’ll be honest, I really like you and I wouldn’t be opposed to learn to know you and see where it can lead us.”

“You’re rambling when you’re nervous. It’s cute.”

“Says the lad who was shaking in my arms last night.”

“Not my fault you’re super hot!”

“You’re not bad yourself Mendes.”

Shawn laughed and gave Niall a quick kiss on the lips.

“I really didn’t think this would happen when I accepted to come back here with you last night but I like you too and I’d like to see what we could be.”

Niall smiled and pressed a soft kiss on Shawn’s neck and bit gently, making Shawn moan. Shawn stomach rumbled and they both laughed. 

“Okay, I get the message. Food now, sex later. I hope you had nothing planned for today because I’m plannin’ on keeping you in bed for the rest of the day after breakfast.”

Shawn laughed but he liked this idea.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
